The Expert's Say
by songbird of the theater
Summary: On her tenth Anniversary Temperance has called into question everything she once stood by . . . Song from 'I Love You, You're Perfect . . . Now Change.'


A/N: I heard this song at school and HAD to write a Bones fic off it . . . it was just too perfect! Read the Lyrics and you will understand!

Temperance Brennan-Booth stared across the table at her husband.

_The experts say it does not last.  
The experts say it's fleeting.  
The experts bray love fades so fast_

It was there tenth anniversary . . . How was that possible?

_Then tell me why is my heart still beating?  
_

The face across from hers, which was so engrossed by the morning paper, had aged gracefully, but it still had aged. The hair around his temples had the slightest touch of gray and the edges of his eyes crinkled with years of laughter and his own brand of 'squinting' (the practice wasn't reserved to the scientific element of their job.) In spite of this and the physical element that anthropologically ruled all relationships, her feelings for him had not diminished . . . her hypothesis had failed.

_Shouldn't I be less in love with you?  
Shouldn't I address what time can do?  
Shouldn't I be more inclined to flee?  
Shouldn't I explore all I can be?  
_

Even after she had accepted Booth's proposal, she had assured him that it did not reflect on her observations as a scientist. Marriage was an antiquated ritual that was not in the interest of the species. Looking back she hardly remembered why she _had_ said yes. Her career had always taken priority; marriage and family were obvious inhibitors to her personal interest.

_  
Shouldn't I confess a sorted fling?  
Shouldn't you caress a cute young thing?  
Shouldn't I assess what we've been through?  
Shouldn't I be less in love with you?  
_

Everyday she expected that it would all not be enough someday. Rationally, the idea of monogamy would never satisfy the needs of the human physicality. Yet here she was sitting eating breakfast everyday with the same man since 2008. She knew why.

_  
After 13 years together  
All those brutal fights  
those futile fights  
then the sleepless nights  
_

Even during the three years that they were 'only partners' she had known he was special for her. Not a 'soul-mate' no that was a stretch she would not extend to. He was simply her perfect balance. He made her feel . . . connected. Even when they fought; the link between them was sound and strong.

But their relationship still called into question every fact that she had ever respected with regards to her personal life . . . _  
_

_Shouldn't I have quit 'cause marriage ends?  
Shouldn't we have split like all our friends?  
Shouldn't I profess it's time to go?  
Shouldn't I be less in love with you?  
_

Still musing, Temperance was jarred into coherency as a little plaintive cry arose from upstairs,

"_**Mommy!! Daddy!!! Newton's poking me!!!!!!"**_

Booth laughed and stood up, and reached to grab her hand to pull her up.

"C'mon Bones, you are not going to make me risk my life alone."

Temperance smirked, "Of course, the alpha male would fear the offspring more than murderers, terrorists, and sociopaths."

Booth grinned, "Have you seen these kids when they're mad? It's like something out of _The Exorsist_!"

"I don't know what that means."

Temperance saw Booth's eyes crinkle in affectionate response to the familiar phrase.

"Don't worry; you and I are about to see it first hand." He steered her toward the stair case.

Temperance began to playfully protest, but was whirled around suddenly at the very foot of the steps. She was suddenly being kissed deeply by the man she had pledged herself to years ago . . . and still retained that pledge.

As their lips parted and their foreheads rested against each other's Seeley whispered, "Happy Anniversary by the way."

"_**DADDY!!!"**_

Temperance laughed and smiled up at the man she loved, "Happy Anniversary."

_Shouldn't I be less in love with you?  
_

_No._

I like it . . . I think. Just tell what you think! (Please remember this is my first fic outside the Harry Potter realm; which would make it only my third fic so . . . remember I'm learning.)

Oh yeah, I don't own Bones . . . I own Booth of course!! At least I will once I work out custody with his wife. :p


End file.
